


Too Clever by Half

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯科皮问：“你觉得你爸会接受我吗？”罗丝干脆地回答：“多半不会。”斯科皮：“……”“他不接受的话，我们怎么办？”他又问。罗丝简洁明了地说：“私奔。”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Too Clever by Half

斯科皮整了整衣领，掠了一下额发，又跺跺穿着球鞋的脚。这副“不要显得高高在上也不要太邋遢”的形象是经过罗丝首肯的，他起初担心穿成这样去见格兰杰司长有些随意，但女朋友已经一再提醒过他，最难搞的并不是她妈妈。

他看着道路尽头的韦斯莱小屋（对，他前两天来踩过点），深吸一口气：“你觉得你爸会接受我吗？”

罗丝干脆地回答：“多半不会。”

斯科皮：“……”

他又整理了一次刘海，完全不给头发定型让他感觉自己好像出门忘带头发了一样不舒服。

“他不接受的话，我们怎么办？”他又问。

“私奔。”罗丝简洁明了地说。

斯科皮：“……”

“我爸爸在我入学第一天就告诉过我，如果我要嫁给一个纯血统，我爷爷永远都不会原谅我的，而且每次我在餐桌上提到你的时候他都会试图重复。”罗丝一摊手，“所以我的打算是直接告诉他，要么接受一个马尔福作为女婿，要么接受自己未来只剩一个儿子。”

“……”斯科皮说，“女婿？”

“哦，我跟他说我们已经在法律事务司排队做婚姻登记了。”罗丝轻描淡写地说，“要不是让他以为我们即将结婚，他就会不停地给我介绍‘适龄男人’，争取让我在事情无法挽回前移情别恋。别有压力，这不影响我们的任何计划，只会让我们的分手对他来说变成惊喜。”

斯科皮：“……”

“待会儿记得我们已经基本上结婚了，不过先别管他叫爸，我怕他会犯心脏病。”罗丝补充。

斯科皮：“……”

他看着女朋友，一时间哭笑不得。罗丝在需要的时候可以算无遗策，这是她敏锐头脑的功劳，但不代表这是她的常态。筹谋盘算对罗丝来说太枯燥了，她偏好随机的临场发挥，唯一能让她自愿设想三步之后的动力是在棋盘上击败他人的乐趣。因此他明白，罗丝像玩笑一样道出最坏的结果，正意味着她很担心，也许担心到了用力过猛的程度。

“我有预感事情会很顺利的。”斯科皮温和地说，将轻轻触碰罗丝的脸，她咬了咬下唇，这是刚才被隐藏起来的不安，“你都已经想好了，那么我们什么也不用怕了。”

“你的乐观就没应验过。”罗丝口中与他斗嘴，眼睛望着他，一双澄澈的眸忽闪忽闪，斯科皮简直没法更喜欢她了，“别被他吓到，他是个嘴硬心软的人，最终总会让步的。”

“我知道，因为我有幸了解他的女儿。”他亲亲罗丝的额头，“什么也没法把我从她身边吓跑。”

罗丝闭上眼靠向他，露出一丝微笑。

“可别让他听见。”她不老实地冲他的锁骨吹气，“我爸爸已经觉得你是个油腔滑调的金发小骗子了。”

“告诉他，这个骗子什么便宜也没占到，还搭上了自己的心。”斯科皮耳语，罗丝终于咯咯地笑起来，离开他的怀抱，长发往身后一甩。

“得了，我们——”

他们僵住了：五步开外，德拉科·马尔福和罗恩·韦斯莱站在小径上，一个手插在衣兜里，一个胳膊抱在胸前，表情都不是特别好看。

“……爸。”他俩同时说，然后惊恐地对视了一眼。

“斯科皮。”马尔福说，同时韦斯莱先生说：“罗丝。”

他们又对视了一眼。

“你真令我失望，斯科皮。”马尔福率先说，斯科皮立刻悄悄抓住了罗丝的手，只觉得对方全身僵硬，“我真不敢相信我还得从韦斯莱先生口中得知你与他女儿订婚的消息。你告诉我和你妈妈你有个女朋友，而不是未婚妻。你打算什么时候让我们知道实情？”

我和罗丝真订婚的时候？

“那是——”罗丝刚想开口，被父亲打断了。

“别替他说话，罗丝！”韦斯莱先生怒气冲冲地说，“我可以容忍你嫁给一个斯莱特林，罗丝，因为不想失去你，我甚至打算接受你要嫁给一个马尔福的事实，尽管世界上有成百上千个更配得上我女儿的男人。但我绝不同意一个懦弱、不负责任、连向父母介绍我女儿的胆量都没有的家伙当我女婿！”

“仅此一次，我完全同意。”马尔福沉着脸说，“你想解释一下吗，斯科皮？”


End file.
